The present invention relates to a message exchange device for communication between a manager and particular persons such as salesmen.
Conventionally, automatic answering/recording apparatuses for use with a telephone set have been known, which are typically arranged accessible by particular persons such as salesmen away from their office through remote control so that they can listen to prerecorded instructions directed to them. However, conventional apparatuses of this kind cannot surely keep privacy between respective salesmen, in particular, in case that the apparatus is utilized by a considerable number of salesmen, and cannot discriminate whether or not they have listened to instructions and when they listened to same. If an excessively long period of time lapses, with the salesmen do not listen to the instructions, such instructions are no longer useful for them, resulting in inconvenience.